This disclosure relates to a modified gear set for handling the expected stresses within a generator.
Electrical generators typically include a shaft that is driven for rotation and which carries a plurality of field coils or permanent magnets. The generator may be used to also drive a hydraulic pump, such as for cooling the generator or other components of a system. A gear train may be used between the generator and the hydraulic pump. Misalignment of the gears within the gear train relative to the shafts, bearings, or other components, may increase wear on the gears and contribute to a reduction in gear durability. For instance, axial misalignment of the gears may cause uneven wear of the gear teeth and eventually necessitate replacement.